Stranger than Fiction
by iLone
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has his life all figured out inch by inch. But then, a strange phenomenon has happened. What would he do? I mean, having someone narrate your life for you is no fun. But then again, so is Sasuke's life. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so like, this is my first fanfic to write… *Gets nervous*

But, I'll try my best to not disappoint anyone. :D

My version of, "Stranger than Fiction"

Pairing: SasuNaru, so far

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto.

**Prolouge **

"_Stranger than Fiction"_

A man named Uchiha, Sasuke, pale-skinned, raven-haired, dependent man, would do the same routine, everyday. He would get up at exactly 7:00am in the morning, would eat breakfast in 10 minutes, shower for 15 minutes.

He has calculated how long it would take him to go to the bus stop, he would know the exact number of steps he needed to get there. His watch, his best friend, was never late. So, basically, his life is a very very confusing equation which only he has figured out, and understood.

His job at the office was, what? Accountant? Good one. Wrong, though. He's a tax-collector, actually. He lives on math. His colleagues would usually ask him hard-to-answer mathematical questions, but he would always answer them with a perfect answer, without any use of 'calculators'.

He doesn't have that much friends, he hardly has any, but life goes on for Uchiha, Sasuke.

On the way home, he knew what to expect, he knows the time he's going to get there, and how many steps. Yes, his life is lonely, but he was content of it. Question is, should he be?

When he gets at home, he will eat dinner, alone, shower, then go to bed, alone. Life sucks, you get a little bit of everything, you get it all balanced, then, one bitch of a bit of everything would fall off place. He doesn't need betrayal, not again. **(1)**

Now, he is fast asleep, fast, fast asleep, with no way of knowing… something else was adrift.

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

Seriously, I did that so randomly, haha.

Should I continue this? o.o

**(1)**Hm, don't ask. xD I put that there for kicks x], just a twist so it won't be exactly the same as the movie. xD

Well, 'till next time :]

Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

OMG. I thought I can do this with two chapters, but I was wrong. Damn.

More chapters to go. *Sigh*

**Warning:** SasuNaru.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, standing still

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will never own Naruto

(To clear something up, Sasuke's job is a tax-collector, his office comrades just makes use of him as an accountant, sorry for the 1st chapter…)

*Start Story*

"Stranger than Fiction"

Uchiha Sasuke woke up with the expectation of the same old routine. Oh boy, was he wrong or what.

He got up, then went to the bathroom, with the same calculations in his head. He was brushing his teeth when he heard a voice _'Uchiha Sasuke is brushing his teeth with20 strokes up and down.' _ Sasuke then froze. He looked around. He saw no one there. He need not pay attention to that. 'Must be imagining things' he thought to himself. When he finished brushing, he put the tooth brush down, then he heard that voice again. _'He then, put his tooth brush down' _He started to freak out. He dug his pinky in his ear to see if something is making him hear things. But, then, he heard nothing anymore. That is, until he walked out of the bathroom, the voice was there again. _'He walked out of the bathroom to get ready for work' _Sasuke screamed in his mind, it continued until he left for work. It's still there.

The voice started saying these very precise facts about what he's doing, how many steps, how many minutes, how many seconds. It almost drove him to the edge. It continued still up to his office. When a guy went up to him and asked him question, 253 x 89 =? The voice started again '_Uchiha Sasuke answered the man, 22, 513' _So, he said "22, 513" _'But the real answer was 22, 517'_ Sasuke then, corrected his mistake. It continued all day.

**Change Scene**

A woman with a large bust is in her table, thinking. Then, her 'assistant' asked if she needed anything.

The woman said, "Yes… I need something… I need to find a way to kill Uchiha Sasuke…"

Her 'assistant' then said, "Don't worry _Tsunade-sama_, I'm sure you'll find a way to kill him."

Tsunade then chuckled darkly… "Yes… very soon…"

**Back to Sasuke**

He was sent to collect the tax of a restaurant, So, he did what he was told, and went there.

When he got there, there were these people who looked at him weirdly, some are glaring, even, it was a mediocre place… nothing special, he looked around. There were stairs, a 'dirty' (as he kindly put it) kitchen and few tables. Then he asked for the one in-charge. "Who's in-charge here?" he said. Someone yelled back "He's not here! Wait a second." He heard rustles to where the yell came from. Then, someone went out, a blond young man, spiky, messy hair, fairly tanned skin, with three lines on both his cheeks, which looked like whiskers. He stood in awe for a few seconds, then his 'focus of attention' spoke, "So, you said you needed something?" "Uhm, yes, I need to collect your tax now please." Sasuke said, gaining some annoyed groans from the people in the restaurant, but paid them no mind.

The blond man then, laughed. Yes, he laughed. The raven raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Honey, we haven't paid the taxes in a year, what would make you think we'll do it now?" Naruto said. "There's this fact, that you would, more or less, get shut down, isn't that a discomfort?" he said with a small smirk.

The blond man frowned. Then, sighed. "Okay, okay, stay here, I'll look for the papers", he then went upstairs.

Sasuke's smirk widened "Thank you very much."

He wasn't back for a while, so Sasuke went up stairs, he saw the blond buried with papers…

"Don't you know the word, 'Organized'?" Sasuke asked.

"Guess not…" Naruto replied with a frown.

Sasuke sighed, "Okay, I'll be back in a week to collect the tax, you should have the papers**(1)** ready by then." _(Sasuke's thoughts: Yes, I shall be back… Smirk.)_

"Fine, bastard!"

Sasuke didn't even reply that, he just went downstair and left. (Still being followed by the voice.)

When he got home, he ate, alone, showered, and slept, alone.

The next day, his office comrades started noticing his weird actions, like, snapping at himself, in a violent whisper, like … "Hiss! Quit messing with my head!!", so when his 'friend' (if you can call him that), Neji, and himself were assigned to arrange some papers in the stock room(?!), a very quiet white room, Sasuke could still hear the voice of the woman, then asked Neji "Neji, can you hear that?" "Hear what?" he replied. "You can't hear it? Really?" "Positive." "Okay, never mind, then."

Neji sighed and asked "Your going crazy, man. Ever tried having to go to a psychiatrist?"

"If I'm ever that desperate. Pfft." He replied.

Neji just stared at him with a who-you-kiddin' look.

Sasuke sighed, then said "Fine. I'll try it…"

"Great. I know just the guy."

Neji smiled widely.

Then and there, Sasuke felt as if he made the wrong decision.

Boy, you have NO idea.

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

Okay, not much SasuNaru yet, but soon I promise. xD

I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Till next time, Sayonara.


End file.
